Dysfunctional: Choji x Ino
by JULERZZ
Summary: Because I hate the ending of Naruto... You can consider this a side-story/continuation of this here: /s/8383582/1/ShikaTema-The-First-Time It's only rated T because I'm cussing in the first few lines of my personal additions (that aren't even related to the story really...).
1. Chapter 1: Dysfunctional: Choji x Ino

Hi everybody,

I don't really post much anymore because reasons (aka college, laziness, working, life struggles T_T), but the recent ending to Naruto done pissed me daf*** off. I hate all the pairings, except ShikaTema (because of obviousness).

Anyways, consider this as a sorta continuation/side-story of this fan fiction here: s/8383582/1/ShikaTema-The-First-Time, which stars Shikamaru and Temari in a smut-fest. This one is pretty mild. I really ship these two, because I think they complete each other. Screw Sai x Ino; what kind of ship is that? Ino is a bitch to Choji for reasons. Anyways... happy reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ino called me, I knew what I was in for: a rant. A long, drawn-out, one-sided, one-person input rant. It was painful for me to listen to her, but I knew it was painful for her too. Because when she freaked out and ranted to me, her breath would choke up and come out in gasps and then, she would cry. And nobody but me had ever seen her cry. That was the beautiful part about her.

So, I put down my chopstick and that tantalizing piece of barbeque pork, and excused myself from the table. Shikamaru looked at me lazily but didn't give it much thought, considering Temari was here with us too. She was noisy, impatient, and demanding. But I knew he loved her. And I knew she loved him. So I was happy for the both of them.

"You're leaving already?" Though Temari sometimes acted like a bitch, I knew she was a softie on the inside; she was always kind to me and liked to ask me to show her where the best snack-stalls were in Konoha. She knew how to eat, and she never criticized me for eating how I did.

"Yeah, I've got some business," I smiled and scratched my hair. It was getting long; I probably needed to get it cut soon. I could feel my phone ringing in my pocket. I had put it on vibrate; but, it was still nagging, just like the woman who kept calling.

I left the two to finish up our order; even though I had ordered the most, Shikamaru insisted on paying for it all, as courtesy not just as my best friend, but for saving his girlfriend. I had saved her life on a mission before. In all honesty, he didn't owe me at all. I did it because I knew he would've gone mad and because I genuinely liked Temari. I wouldn't leave her to die.

I walked out from the barbeque house, but, I had to duck down to avoid knocking my head against the wooden beam around the doorway. A couple walking in avoided me, as I took up most of the doorway. They even try to hide the staring, and I think the guy ran into the trashcan. I tried ignoring them, but I felt my cheeks turn red and I tried to hurry off. It was normal. I should've gotten used to it a long time ago. I had always been bigger; it was in my blood (and my diet), and I had always been this way.

Ino was sitting underneath in the shaded area by the willow tree. It was cozy and quiet; nobody ever went there since the larger parks in Konoha were built, which I never understood because it was so beautiful. And she was beautiful. They went well together.

She had her hair down, and she was wearing sweatpants and a large sweater. She didn't have any makeup on, and she was stroking the petals of the roses that grew at her feet.

She heard me approach and looked up. "Choji," she said.

"Hi, Ino."

She scooted over on the bench, but I sat down on the ground. My weight would crush that little wooden thing in a heartbeat.

Surprisingly, she slid off the bench to sit next to me. Her back rested against the seat, and she was so close that our knees almost touched. I fiddled with my thumbs as she sniffed the air. "You smell like barbeque."

"Yeah," I said nervously.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She laughed. "Were you on a date?"

I shook my head, "Of course not." I think she was joking, but how could she ask that? Wasn't it obvious that I wasn't interested in anyone?

Nobody but her.

"I'm jealous." She laughed again. But she sounded so sad. "I wish I could enjoy food like you do."

I tensed up, expecting some sort of insult about my weight. She did that a lot when we were kids. It was less often now, but I guess it's because she matured. We matured. I took it so seriously then, but maybe it was because it came from her.

I tried to brush it off casually. "No, you don't. That's why you're so slender." She would like that. She always was very careful with her weight because she thought that would make her more attractive.

Ino brought her knees towards her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Really, I do. You're happy when you eat. And that's never a bad thing."

She was being too nice. Something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" I asked gently. Whenever I asked this, it was the cue for her to spill the deets; she would always let out a big sigh and then let it all spill out: the troubles, the wishes, the worries.

But she was quiet. And she didn't say anything.

Puzzled, I leaned down to look at her. "Ino?"

She had already started crying. Startled, I scooted in closer and pat her shoulder gently. Usually, she would start yelling or flip out before any tears came. And when she cried, it was because she was mad.

"It's Sasuke. He said he still didn't want me."

Sasuke. Right. Even though he came back to the village and things were all dandy and fine, I didn't trust him. He had torn people apart. He tore Sakura away from Naruto, and then left her broken. I remember because Naruto had dated her for a long, long time. He really cherished her. I understood that Sasuke might have been Sakura's first love and all, but she was stupid to have gone back to him. Because now, she was trapped in that never-ending loop of being used and hurt.

Ino was sobbing quietly. I rubbed her shoulders slowly; she was a tiny thing. Even though she was so strong, she was weak now. I guess that's why she came to me. I never faltered. I was solid.

"I know you love him." I said softly.

"That's not it!" Okay. Now came the yelling. She was furious, and she glared at me with those sky-blue eyes. Okay, maybe she didn't. Sure, it had been a couple years or something since she had really seriously considered him. But, first loves never did die fast. Sakura was a perfect example of that. "It was a favor for Naruto. He was hoping I could convince Sasuke to date me so that Sakura wouldn't go back to him. She's so stupid. And Naruto's so stupid. They're perfect for each other."

I snorted, and I tried not to laugh, but stifling my laughter started to make her giggle. And so she was laughing and crying, and I was sorta glad because at first, I was thinking I was cheering her up some.

But she stopped, and she hid her face from me again. Muffled against her sweats, she said, "I thought it might work, since he's a womanizer and all he cares about is appearance. But he said I was too ugly." And she choked up. "It shouldn't matter, but it still hurts. He said it in front of everyone too; in front of his students, in front of our friends."

If she had said something like this before, I would've thought she was vain. But, after a lot of self-evaluation, I realized that I was in the same shoes; even though it really didn't matter, words still hurt.

I was angry now. "Should I go crush him? I'll squish him like a bug." I didn't even plan to use jutsu on him; I would just grab him and smash his bones like splinters. Physically, I was stronger. I could do it. I would do it. She just needed to ask.

She laughed, "No, Choji. It's a petty thing. My ego is just massively wounded." She pointed to herself. "I try so hard, you know. I practice my makeup. I dress to impress. I workout. I stay thin. I just don't understand why I'm not beautiful."

My anger just exploded out of nowhere. I didn't normally get so mad, but when I grabbed her she looked at me in shock. "Ino, you're so stupid."

I relaxed my hold a little so I wouldn't hurt her. I shook her gently, just to startle her. "What!?" She demanded.

Now, I wanted to cry. "You are beautiful. I think you're beautiful."

I couldn't look at her. She was completely still. The wind blew around us gently, teasingly making the leaves of the willow tree around us shudder and sway.

"Choji." I could feel my face turning bright red. Her head leaned down and she tried to catch my gaze with hers. So I shut my eyes really tightly and hoped that she would just turn away. I had never done this before. I had never, ever, given any hint of my feelings for Ino. I had always been afraid.

"Hey, Choji." She cupped my cheek with her hand. Her soft, slender hand. "Look at me."

As embarrassed as I was, how could I ignore her?

She was smiling. Her eyes were a little red and swollen from the crying, but she was genuinely smiling. At me, nonetheless. "Thanks."

I stared at her suspiciously. Would she attack me when my back was turned? Was she going to maul me mercilessly and laugh all the while?

"You're not insulted."

Ino shook her head, "No."

"Not in the slightest."

"Why would I?"

I glanced around and scratched my stomach awkwardly. "You know… it's not really a compliment coming from me. I'm not handsome... I've never had a girlfriend either... You wouldn't think I'm a good judge of beauty, right?"

Ino touched my hair, pulled it away from my face and then leaned her head against my shoulder. I stiffened instantly, Ino had never tried to touch me before. "You're the butterfly, Choji."

Obviously, I didn't understand. "Ok." But she just laughed.

"You metamorphasized. You used to be that fat, little, lazy doughball. But then you tried so hard. You trained and trained and beat yourself half-to-death. Now, you're a big, fine shinobi. Tall, gentle, strong." She reached over to touch my hand; it was so huge compared to her small, slim one. The comparison was obvious. Her fingers were small, slender, and slim: her complexion as smooth and pale as cream. Mine were dark, weathered, scarred, rough and coarse. "Handsome, too." Ino added shyly.

My heart was pounding, and I was shaking. I pulled my hand away from hers so she couldn't tell. How many guys had she been with? Too many for me to remember. Too many lovers that I couldn't compete with. "You're funny."

I guess the tone I said it in set her off because she snapped right back, "And you're blind. You've changed, and so have I. You're desirable, but I'm not. Not anymore." It was true; Ino hadn't dated a guy in awhile. She said she had wanted a break, but maybe it was because there wasn't anyone good enough for her either. I guess she was referring to that Karui girl. She was sweet and pretty, with her dark skin and those amber eyes. But compared to Ino, she was the little bud; Ino was the blooming flower.

I had nothing to lose now. "Go out with me."

I surprised her. "What?"

I sighed; I hated having to repeat myself. It was somewhat demeaning. "You said you're not desirable. But I desire you. I want you. So go out-t-t with m-me." I stuttered and choked on the last couple of words. I was a nervous wreck.

Some more awkward silence. I just wanted to run away and go back to my barbecue.

Suddenly, I felt her lips brush against mine. It was quick and gentle, like a feather. But, I'm pretty sure my brain stopped functioning, and my heart stopped beating altogether.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I choked out.

"Yeah." She leaned her forehead against mine, and I could feel her breath mingle with mine. She smelled like earth and flowers. Her eyelashes sparkled like woven silk, and her cheeks were rosy. I inhaled her deep inside my lungs, and I reached out to tangle my fingers in her hair.

She leaned into me. "I'm going to kiss you." I said hoarsely.

Ino just drew in closer, to the point where the tip of our noses barely grazed one another. "I dare you."

So, I did. Again, and again, and again.


	2. Chapter 2: Barbecue

So... I've decided to switch POV between Choji and Ino, just to make things a little more interesting.

I like Choji as a character a lot; I think he's the kind of person who really changed a lot in the series. Ino... I used to really hate her. But, then again, the only female character I REALLY like is Temari. I just think Ino has a difficult personality.

Also, I changed the rating from T to M, cause I added a vanilla-y smut scene to the end. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was funny for me that I was fussing over my looks. Sure, I fussed over them all the time, but not like this.

It must be him.

I agreed to go out with Choji. Maybe it was because I was lonely and feeling bad for myself. But he made me nervous. And happy too. The way he smiled sweetly, yet kissed me roughly. He had nervously admitted to me under the willow that day that I had been his first kiss. He didn't have to tell me; I knew from his awkwardness, and the fact that he had pulled away so many times to look at me, to make sure I enjoyed it still. There was no need for that though, because I did. I liked how he kissed me, so rough and strong, yet gentle.

He had asked me yesterday if I wanted to go out for dinner.

"Ino, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I mentally dug through my schedule to find any open slots; he had come over to the flower shop during the busiest hour of the day. I hated making him wait, but he just smiled and told me to take care of business, that "my needs came first." And so he waited patiently and admired the flowers I painstakingly cared for. Finally, the last customer had left, "I work at the shop tomorrow, but I'll get off around three."

So he shyly asked, "I want to take you to dinner."

He was blushing and avoiding my gaze. He was handsome, war-weathered, and warm. "I can take you to that dumpling house?"

I knew he offered because dumplings were my favorite. I went to the dumpling house all the time with Hinata and Tenten, when we weren't always so busy and we had time to breathe.

I surprised myself with my answer though, "Let's eat barbeque."

Choji blinked a couple times, and then he laughed. "I thought dumplings were your favorite."

I smiled. "But, barbeque is your favorite. Let's go there."

And that made him happy, because he smiled really wide. "Are you sure?" He still thought I was joking; perhaps he was just happy that I had taken his feelings into consideration. But, I wanted him to know I was serious.

I leaned across the counter, on the very tip of my toes, and kissed him softly on the cheek. He stayed still, and his gaze softened when I pulled away. "I insist," I said.

"Okay. I'll come by your house at 6."

"Okay."

So here I was now, at 5:45, fussing with my hair. My father had laughed his lung out when I told him where I was going, and who I was going with. I was angry at him for that, but he assured me he wasn't making fun of me. He said he was happy I found someone who treated me like how "a man should treat a woman."

There was a soft knock at the door, and I knew it was Choji. I could tell by the shadow his figure threw against the curtain of the window as the sun was starting to set. My mom opened the door and let him inside, gushing over him and hugging him several times. Choji and her chatted, and I stood and watched in the shadow of the stairs as he smiled and blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets, and my mom fretted over him like a mother hen and her chick.

"Mom, you're talking him to death." I murmured. When Choji heard me, he faced me and smiled warmly. He had trimmed his hair a little bit so it wasn't quite as shaggy, and he was wearing casual clothes; some nice shoes, a comfy black shirt, and navy slacks. I ogled a little bit at his chest; it looked so big and strong. I never could tell much before because he always wore that stupid jonin vest.

My mom laughed, "We're Yamanakas. That's what we do." Choji laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

My dad warned Choji to bring me home early, otherwise he would beat his ass. Choji promised. But then, my mom told Choji to take his time and bring me home whenever, which caused an argument we managed to avoid as we skirted out the door.

Outside, Choji reached out his hand for mine. I gave it to him, and his fingers enveloped mine. We had reached the end of the road before he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "You look lovely," He was still smiling at me.

I swear my entire body turned red. "Thank you." Normally, one would think this sorta frankness was overly-mushy, overly-romantic. But, that was Choji. His words were simple and honest.

"Are you cold?"

I hadn't thought about it. I didn't bring a jacket or anything and I was wearing just a tank top and pants. "I'm okay." I didn't want to seem weak. I was already so weak. I ignored the goosebumps rising on my skin.

But, he draped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "Tell me if my arm is too heavy."

It wasn't at all. And even if it had been, I wouldn't have said a word.

His favorite joint was about a mile away, which wasn't actually all that bad. It gave us more time to chat. He told me about his new students; he loved kids. I often saw them at the fields training, and whenever one would mess up or get frustrated, he never got angry or scolded them. He would either share some of his snacks with the kids, or talk to them gently and cheer them up. He was good at that, cheering people up.

I could smell the barbeque scent wafting between us, and it actually smelled good. I tended to avoid eating pork, and especially barbeque, because of the fat and the calories. But now, I could care less. I was hungry, and I was happy.

But, I didn't see Sakura stalk forward, her green eyes narrow and dangerous, her words sharp as a knife.

"You ugly bitch."

I was startled, not just by her sudden appearance, but her harshness. Usually, it was me who sounded like that. I saw myself right then and there in her shoes, not too long ago.

"Sakura-" I started

She was a few inches taller than me now, and her fury loomed over me even taller. "Don't you go after Sasuke again. You're a sorry excuse for a woman, and a fucking slut to boot." I could feel the tears rising. My chest tightened horribly; people were staring. I saw Hinata poke her face around the corner from the pet shop, and she looked confused and concerned. But, I didn't want her to get involved. She was such a sweet girl. And, Hinata had a good man; Kiba was so good to her.

Sakura reached her arm out, as if to shove me down, but Choji suddenly stood between us, like a wall.

I had seen Choji frustrated. I had seen Choji upset. But I had never, personally seen Choji mad.

"Sakura." His voice was unnaturally level.

He was big and menacing at that point. I didn't blame her for backing away. "I respect you as a kunoichi and as a friend," He continued. "But don't _ever_ speak to Ino that way."

He didn't need to add the "or else."

Sakura looked at him for a second, then glanced over at me, and then stalked right off. One look from Choji dispersed the crowd that had formed, and he put his arm right back around me, to shield my face from the curious eyes.

He didn't bring it up at dinner. The owner knew Choji personally, and he gave us the nicest table in the whole restaurant along with a coupon for any appetizer. Choji let me pick the appetizer and the dessert. I let him pick the meat dish, since I knew he would know which was the best. In my distress, I ate more, drank more, and laughed more than I thought I would. He really was a gentleman; why hadn't he ever have a girlfriend before? My cup was never empty of tea, and he always served the food to me first.

But, he was still worried. I could tell by the way he glanced over when he thought I wasn't looking.

He paid for the check, even when I protested. We both thanked the owner. He was a nice man: short, wrinkly, smiling. He told us to come again whenever we wanted.

Choji didn't say anything until he had walked me about halfway home.

"Ino-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." I didn't want his pity. I didn't want him fussing or worrying over me. It was me and my actions that caused this.

He stopped suddenly and wheeled me around to face him, with sheer force. I jumped, but he wouldn't let me turn away.

"I want to hear it." His chestnut-brown eyes were soft. "Are you okay?"

My eyes filled up with tears, but I fought so they wouldn't spill over. "Yeah. It was just a shock."

And he could see right through me. I was so transparent; he was reading me like an open book. He was so _real_. I was envious and embarrassed.

Suddenly, "Can I kiss you?"

Why did he even need to ask? The answer would be yes, always yes. "No." I choked out. Such a typical answer from me.

He knew anyways. He leaned down and kissed me softly. Once, twice, a third time. I was biting my lip to stop myself from crying aloud, and he gently wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Good thing my makeup is waterproof." I managed to choke out.

He rubbed his forehead against mine. "She's a liar, you know."

"What?"

"You're beautiful. The furthest thing from ugly. And you're not a bitch. You did the things you did to try to help her. She just doesn't know it yet."

"I'm not. Don't say that." It hurt, hearing that from him. He was the beautiful one. He was so pure, and I was a hideous, hideous thing.

"You are," He murmured against my hair. Why was he so tender? I was crying so hard now I couldn't breathe, and he pulled me against his wide chest so I could smother the sobs in his shirt.

"You're so beautiful, Ino. I'll tell you every day until you think so too."

And I wrapped my arms as far as they would go around him, and he rocked back and forth slowly. He told me jokes his students had recently told him, and I laughed through my snot and tears. When we started walking back again, he picked a few pale, late-blooming roses and tucked them in my hair.

And I realized that I wasn't with Choji because I could, or that I had nothing better to do. It was because he completed me; he made me feel whole. He made me feel a little warmer, and he made everything seem a little brighter.

When I got home, my dad yelled at Choji when he saw my puffy, red eyes. But, Choji took the verbal ass-whooping like a man. When I managed to get the words out, my dad stopped dumbstruck, apologized furiously, and got a sound whack on the head from my mom.


	3. Chapter 3: Glass Windows

LMFAO Kiba and Hinata. I love them. Always #1 in my heart.

This one is kinda short, but I don't like making things to long. I found out that I distract myself when I read/write things that are excessively long.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was starting to cry less, and smile more.

At least, I would like to think so. I couldn't tell cause I was on so many goddamn missions lately.

I know Tsunade was tied up with the recent events after the war; she needed missionaries, she needed healers, and she needed intelligence. But, I was getting worn out, and Ino had called me twice, asking if I was able to hang out. I wanted to ditch so badly and say I could, just so I could see her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't getting harassed, and that she was taking care of herself. It was kinda funny, because even though she acted all strong and tough, I knew she needed a shoulder to lean on.

My mom wanted me to go buy flowers. Aka, my mom wanted me to go visit Ino, and then report back to her everything that had ever happened ever. I had talked to my dad about it once, and he just smiled and said he was happy for me. My mom wanted every single detail of every single date and encounter ever. I couldn't even tell her I had kissed her, because when I thought about the way her lips met mine…

I turned into a stuttering mess, which just made the situation worse. It was hard acting confident and strong around Ino. Sometimes; she made me dysfunctional.

I walked towards the flower shop, and I knew it wouldn't be too busy because it was almost closing time. But, I knew Ino would still be there hard at work, cleaning the windows, sweeping the floors, and watering each flower to ensure they bloomed beautifully.

I gathered my wits. I swung he door open with a soft jingle, and she looked up from her work, "Hi, welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop! How can I – "

She stopped midway when she saw me, "Choji." She smiled and leaned the broom against the wall.

Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, but a few strands were waving around in front of her face. She had dirt on her apron and dress, and smudges on her face. But, she was still so lovely.

I loved her. I was sure of it now.

She smiled and let me behind the counter so I could admire all the plants that were still in the early stages and hadn't quite flowered yet. She liked showing me all the different varieties and species. To be honest, I couldn't quite tell the difference. Besides color and the general shape and maybe that this yellow flower had four petals and this blue one had five, it was all foreign to me. But, I liked hearing her get all excited when she talked like that.

"These should be ready in a week or two, I don't know why they're blooming so late, but I guess it's the weather; they actually only bloom in the winter but it's kinda warm now so maybe that's why…"

So on so forth.

We were really close to each other, to the point where I could smell the soil on her skin and the perfume in her hair. Ino was about to show me this new fertilizer her mom had bought for the store, but my bulk in the confined space had unintentionally pinned her against the glass counter.

She blushed; it was lovely against her skin tone.

"I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too."

She slowly laced her fingers in my hair and pulled me close. I rested my chin on her shoulder, and her breath tickled my ear. She said I smelled good, probably something my mother had cooked with the smell was still lingering on my clothes.

I told her I just needed to buy a few flowers, and then I would leave so she could continue work at the store. But truthfully, I wanted to stay. Even if it was just to help her clean up.

"It's okay." She whispered. "The store is closed at this time."

And she pulled my face towards her and she was kissing me.

But it was different this time. Her lips were urgent against mine and I struggled to hold myself together, to maintain control. I was afraid to hurt her. Because I was capable of it without knowing. Her tongue swept across my bottom lip and I unconsciously parted my mouth so her tongue could wrap itself around mine. She tasted so good. Her breath was warm and her tongue was hot and wet against mine.

And... I lost it then. I nervously grabbed at her back and pulled her tightly against me; my other hand trembled against her hip. She nibbled at my lip, and I bit down on hers gently. I think she liked it, because she let out a soft gasp. So, I did it again and her hand grabbed at my arm around the bicep and towards my shoulder as I sucked on her bottom lip. My face was burning, and her hands were on my chest, my hair, my waist.

Ino wasn't even trying to control herself now. She pressed herself against me and I could feel her small, curvy form pressed against me. Our breath was coming out in heavy pants; I picked her up and set her on the counter as I kissed lower and lower, towards her chin.

I wanted her.

Badly.

The door swung open with a jingle, and I jumped back so hard that I knocked over an empty pot and it shattered on the floor.

"Shit." I struggled to pick up the broken pieces, and Ino hopped onto her feet to straighten out her dress and smooth her hair frantically.

Kiba and Hinata were staring at us, dumbstruck.

Hinata looked away quickly, and she was doing that finger thing. The thing she used to do when she was infatuated with Naruto, but it was now the thing she did around Kiba. But Kiba kept staring, jaw dropped to catch flies and fleas.

"Um-um-usually I c-come here af-af-after hours to buy flowers… Ino s-said it was o-okay…"

The only person who had stuttering worse than me. Hinata was as a red as a cherry, and I would've laughed if I wasn't so mortified. How did she do anything with Kiba? Ino was almost as red as her, but she still answered somewhat normally, if not a little out of breath.

"It's fine, Hinata. What can I get for you girl?"

Hinata wanted to buy some seeds to plant in her yard. Last time Kiba had stayed over apparently, Akamaru had dug all the flowers in the flowerbed up. Kiba said that Akamaru was officially grounded from treats for a week.

When Hinata and Kiba left, I insisted I helped Ino clean up the mess I caused. But she laughed and said it was okay, that she had to clean the place up anyways. She kissed my cheek and chased me out.

Kiba and Hinata were still waiting outside.

"What?" I was't sure if I was supposed to pretend they never saw what they did or if I was to just brush it off like it was a casual occurrence.

Hinata was doing that finger thing still. "I'm glad it's you." She squeaked. She smiled at me.

She was a sweet girl. Kiba on the other hand...

Kiba grinned wolfishly. "Be careful man, flower shops have glass windows."

Kiba was lucky he could run fast as I started after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Ribbons (End)

Last scene. Tbh, I did this all in one night, because my brain was on a rampage and added in all this romantic smut. It was probably going to be very PG to start with... but no.

Also, I don't want you guys to think that I'm portraying Choji as some sort of super-model hunky hunk. I kinda based his appearance off this classmate I used to have that was a lacrosse player. He was big and wide, very broad and deep in the chest. He was super muscular, but it wasn't defined like Christiano Ronaldo or someone like that. And the dude had a little beer gut, but it was adorable. (Also, he had a nice ass but that's on a different tangent.)

I think I dislike Ino a little less now; I might even like her. She's got a despicable character, but I think on the inside, she's in turmoil. She's actually quite tragic.

This might be overall romantic, but I can't imagine it otherwise when Choji is involved. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading this far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choji insisted he take me out to get ice cream. It was unseasonably warm, and there were no customers coming to the store. At first, I was afraid I was going to have to say no; but my mom hurried me out with her threatening broomstick and told me to take the rest of the day off.

We got to the stand, and Choji got a frozen green-tea mochi; I got my favorite ice cream flavor: lemon.

"Crap." He was digging around in his pockets frantically.

I licked at my cone absentmindedly; the tartness and cool sensation felt nice under the glaring sun. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me sheepishly, "I forgot my wallet…"

Actually, I was glad. Choji always insisted on paying, and he never had the chance to take him out. So I paid, but he insisted on paying me back. Typical.

"I'll run back to my house and bring you the money."

I went with him instead, hoping that maybe I could see his mom and talk to her for a bit. I rarely went to Choji's house; the Akamichi mansion was beautiful, but out of the way. Choji's family had their own property and section in the village as one of the oldest families in Konoha. Sure, the Yamanaka family were just as old, but less prestigious, since the Akamichi clan had saved the village countless times over with their special medicines.

He held my hand all the way there. We passed Shikamaru on the way there, and he greeted us with a wink and a lazy, lazy smile.

When we stepped inside, I was grateful for the cool shade. The old wooden floors creaked quietly as I slipped off my sandals and padded around the house with my bare feet.

"Is your mom home?" I asked. The house smelled like food. Comfortable and delicious.

"Probably not." He was rummaging around in a few drawers. "She might be at the fields picking roots for herbal tea."

I followed him into his room, which I had never been in before. It was spacious, with tall ceilings and beautiful paintings. But it was modestly furnished, with a few chairs, a bookshelf, a chest of drawers, and a large and plush bed.

"You can sit if you want." He was still looking for his damn wallet.

I plopped down on the edge of the bed and admired the beautiful paintings he had.

"Seriously, it's okay." I said. It wasn't even a lot; I made several times more in tip money for one day at the shop. He was so unreasonable sometimes.

I wasn't paying much attention because the last bit of my ice cream dripped onto my collar. "Shit."

Choji glanced over at me and then grabbed a towel sitting on one of the stools, "Here." At first, it seemed as though he was offering to wipe it off himself, but then he flushed and then handed it to me instead.

Devilishly, I winked at him as I finished the rest of my snack. "You can take care of it, you know." I licked my fingers.

I expected him to blush and stammer some sort of excuse.

But no.

He gave me a long, hard look before he kneeled down. He tilted my head back to lick that last bit off my collarbone.

I sucked in my breath at his touch.

That was unexpected. Very unexpected. Choji had never been so daring before. The last time that was even remotely close, meaning not close at all, was when we had been at the flower shop, before Kiba and Hinata walked in….

Damn them. I loved Hinata to death, but damn her and damn that dog.

Choji looked up at me, his cheeks tinged pink. Softly, "Was that okay?"

He had stopped stammering too. That had also changed since we started dating.

"Yeah." I whispered. I saw the way he was looking at me. The way a man wanted a woman. The way a man _desired_ a woman. I had never seen that look on his face before. But, I loved it. Desire was instinctive, and right now, so was I.

I undid his headband, and it slid away in my grip and clattered to the floor. He slid his hands against my dress, around my waist. He knew what I wanted. He nuzzled my neck, licking, sucking, nipping at the skin so gently it wouldn't leave a single mark. But, it still made me ache.

He kissed my shoulder but stopped at the strap of my dress. Choji was still unsure, still afraid. And I hated it. I wanted him to trust me. To trust himself.

When I realized he wasn't going to do anything, I pulled the dress up from over my head and he gawked. I wasn't wearing a bra. He sat on the bed beside me, and I could feel his eyes travel the length of my body, taking it all in.

"See? I told you that you're beautiful." His voice was hoarse and shaky.

The entirety of his frame trembled, but I leaned towards him and climbed onto his lap. I took his hand and placed it on my chest. "You can do what you like." And I meant it. I wanted to give myself to him.

He was slow about it. He ran his fingers across my skin, splayed them across my stomach and cupped my breasts tenderly in his palm. "I remember when I once had these." I couldn't suppress a laugh at his comment, and he smiled.

"They look different on a woman."

Choji kissed me once, twice, and then gently kneaded at my breasts. His breath was hot against my neck and when he pinched my nipple, and I caught my breath. He stopped immediately, "Did I hurt you?" He was so concerned; it really hadn't, it just was unexpected.

"No." You stopping is what's hurting me.

He flushed as he caught another glance at me. "I don't know what to do, Ino. I've… I've never done this before."

So, I was going to be his first.

I smiled, "I'll show you."

I guided his head towards my chest, and he ran his tongue across my breast. He sucked at them, rolling and nibbling gently as I enjoyed it all. But, when I tried to take off his vest, he pulled back and grabbed my wrists.

"What is it?" I was hurt he would stop me. Had he changed his mind? I would break if he had.

He was so nervous, he was stammering again. "I'm not… I d-don't… my body isn't…"

I softened, and slowly pulled away from his grip to unzip his vest. "Please." I begged. I sat on his lap, with my arms crossed around my stomach.

He hesitated, before pulling the long-sleeved shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

His chest was wide and hard, and I placed my hand against his heart to feel it pound wildly. He intertwined his fingers with mine, but he wouldn't look at me. And he wouldn't look at himself, either. But he really was handsome. Sure, he had a little gut. But it wasn't bad at all. Because I knew that's where his strength came from. And underneath that barely noticeable layer, was pure muscle. I knew it because he trained so hard and this was the body the gods had given him for his effort, whether or not he realized it. His arms were thick and defined, his shoulders broad and strong. That muscle was layered with thick, white scars which marked him as a true shinobi of Konoha.

I didn't know what to say. How could he be ashamed? "You're beautiful, too, Choji."

He glanced up at me. "Ino…"

"I'm serious." To prove it to him, I slid his hand past my stomach and beneath the lace. He held in his breath as he felt the slick wetness, and his eyes widened. "This shows how much I want you." I murmured hotly. Again, I guided his hands; his fingers slid against me and slipped inside me.

I pulled down the lace and untangled it from my legs, and his eyes got even wider. I didn't need to tell him what to do next. He just leaned his head down and gently ran his tongue against me. I shuddered, and he did it again, harder.

I gasped, and I tried to twist away but he yanked me closer, gripping my thighs and nuzzling himself deeper inside me, as his tongue probed me so intimately.

I pulled at his hair, and he stopped with a puzzled expression in those chestnut-brown eyes. "I want to do it to you."

I reached down to unbutton his pants, and now I was dumbstruck.

"Choji…" I let out, gargled and mangled.

"What?" He was bright red.

He was huge. I'm talking about at least 10 inches, if not a foot. It was like something out of a porno.

Goddamn. I was blushing as I stared. "If girls knew about this, they would all want to sleep with you." I joked.

Choji chuckled nervously, but he ran his fingers through my hair, and pulled out the ribbon I used to tie it back at the shop. "I don't want to sleep with anyone but you."

My emotions spilled over. "I love you." I blurted out.

I had never seen Choji smile so wide. He leaned into me to give me a kiss, the tips of his hair tickling my cheek. "And I love you."

It was his turn to struggle as I put my lips to his manhood. Granted, I couldn't take it all; it was a ridiculous amount. But, he moaned aloud as I flicked my tongue against the tip and sucked on it slowly. Our gazes met, unbroken, as I obscenely licked the entire thing from base to tip. His chest trembled and his breath hitched up a notch as I bobbed my head up and down above his cock. When he put his hand against my head, I was afraid he would force me down, which guys liked to do. They liked to make you choke and fight for air. But, not Choji. He just ran his trembling fingers through my hair as I slowly pleasured him.

I didn't want to bring him all the way with just my lips though. I helped him position himself as I reclined on my back. I was shaking at the thought of him inside me. And when he entered, it hurt.

I sucked in my breath, but I couldn't stop the cry escape from my lips.

He stopped, "I don't want to hurt you." He mumbled. "I can stop right now."

I knew he didn't want to, but if I said the words, he would.

"No." This pain was temporary, I could endure it for him. "Keep going. It's okay."

And he thrusted into me, gently, but my hips still buckled and I couldn't stop the tears.

Choji kissed me softly. "I'm sorry." He murmured. He thrusted again before stopping. "Hold on…"

He flipped onto his back, so that I was straddling him now. He grinned. "Is this better?" He gripped my hips, guiding me down to meet him at the base. And it did feel better. The pain was starting to go away.

The pace was slow at first, and he tolerated it as I slowly moved my hips against his. But, when my legs gave out, his instincts took over and he grabbed at my hips hard, and starting guiding me up and down at a faster, more brutal pace. I shoved my fist against my mouth to stop from screaming out. He was loving me so hard, so fiercely.

He pulled my hands away from my face, "Let me hear you."

So he did. He heard me groan and cuss and gasp for air, while his strong, sweat-covered arms bore my weight. He was still clumsy, but it didn't matter. It felt so good.

I climaxed once, but I told him not to stop. When I did again, he promised he would follow soon. At his peak, he slid himself out from me and came across my stomach and my thighs with one, long moan.

For a moment, neither of us moved. He kept running his fingers through my hair. This time, I was the one who was shaking. Then, he reached over and grabbed the towel to wipe his hot, sticky mark off my skin.

He sat up and pulled me against his chest. I traced one of the scars on his shoulder. Exhausted, I didn't move. He repeatedly kissed the top of my head, my temple, the tip of my nose.

"That was my first time." He whispered into my hair.

"That was my first time, too."

He gave me a look, "But… all those other guys…"

I shrugged. "Sure, I've had plenty of sex. But, I've never made love."

He weighed my comment for a moment, and then smiled as he drew me in and rubbed his nose along my cheek. "In that case, I'll make love to you whenever you want."

Even though we had just had a brutal round, he was still so innocent. And, he didn't even seem bothered about my actions with all those past men.

I grabbed the ribbon off the bedside and began to pull my hair up. But he stopped me gently, and pulled the ribbon from my fingers. He pressed it against his lips. "Let me have this."

My hair fell back down, and I tied it around his wrist. He admired the blue color, and pulled the blanket up around us.

"Now, I'm tied to you." He said, happily. He kissed my cheek, and then he kissed my lips so sweetly.

No. I was the one tied to him.


End file.
